Zu Zweit
by anika18
Summary: Hermine x Ginny :) ONESHOT


_Also, das hier ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir und Rebecca für eine Freundin._

_Alles Gute, Nena! Ich hoffe dir gefällt unser kleines Geschenk, denn ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben und bin der Meinung, dass das eine der besten Stories ist, die ich bisher geschrieben habe!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)_

_Anika_

**Zu Zweit**

Der Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster und der Wind pfiff leise über das Dach von Hogwarts. So kalt und stürmisch das Wetter auch außerhalb des Schlosses war, die dicken Mauern hielten die Räume warm und angenehm.

Der Herbst hatte schon vor langer Zeit begonnen und mit ihm kam der Regen, der Wind und die Kälte. Es waren unangenehme Stunden, die die Schüler außerhalb des Schlosses verbringen mussten und als der Unterricht beendet wurde, war jeder einzelne von ihnen froh dann endlich wieder in das Schloss zurück kehren zu können.

Im Gemeintschaftsraum des Griffendors herrschte eine entspannte Atmosphäre. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und die Geräusche von draußen waren sehr leise zu hören. Bis auf ein Mädchen, das im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß, war der Raum leer. Es war schon spät und alle waren zu Bett gegangen, nur sie war geblieben.

Hermine beobachtete, wie die Regentropfen, die gegen das Fenster schlugen, daran haften blieben und langsam hinunter liefen.

Ihr gingen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf und darüber hatte sie die Zeit vergessen. Sie war nicht müde oder angespannt von dem Tag, den sie hinter sich hatte. Nein, sie war viel mehr froh, nun für sich allein zu sein und nachdenken zu können.

Die Ruhe tat ihr gut. Die letzten Tage waren so hektisch gewesen, dass sie hatte kaum Zeit gehabt hatte über alles nachzudenken, über sich nachzudenken. Da gab es Probleme, die sie nicht lösen konnte, Ideen, die sie nicht umsetzten konnte, und Gefühle, die sie nicht richtig einordnen konnte und die völlig neu für sie waren.

Mit Harry und Ron konnte sie darüber nicht reden, sie würden es nicht verstehen. Sie waren einfach nur Jungs, die nur Quidditch, oder in Rons Fall, Essen im Kopf hatten.

Und Ginny? Hermine hatte schon lange mit ihrer besten Freundin darüber reden wollen, doch nie hatte sich eine Chance ergeben, denn Ginny hatte viel zutun und musste für ihre Prüfungen lernen.

Innerlich bedauerte Hermine, dass Ginny im Moment so wenig Zeit für sie hatte. Sie vermisste die Tage, an denen sie jede Stunde gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Sie hatten gelacht, manchmal auch zusammen geweint oder einfach nur die Leichtigkeit genossen, die sie gemeinsam verspürten.

Noch ganz in Gedanken, merkte Hermine nicht, wie leise Schritte die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinab kamen.

Als Ginny im Gmeintschaftsraum ankam, sah sie ich kurz um. Das Feuer brannte noch und im Sessel davor saß Hermine und starrte in die Flammen.

Eine Weile blieb Ginny am Ende der Treppe stehen und sagte kein Wort. Sie beobachtete ihre beste Freundin, wie sie den Blick gedankenverloren abschweifen ließ. Hermine hatte sich in letzter Zeit komisch ihr gegenüber verhalten. Es waren kleine Dinge, zum Beispiel wenn Ginny ihr in die Augen sehen wollte. Hermine schaute einfach nach unten auf ihre Füße und schien nervös zu sein. Ginny wusste, dass es etwas damit zutun hatte, was Hermine gerade beschäftigte.

Ginny hatte sie noch nie so nachdenklich gesehen. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie zu ihr gehen sollte, um mit ihr zu reden, oder einfach stehen bleiben sollte, um sie weiter zu beobachten.

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, auf der einen Seite, wollte sie Hermine helfen, was auch immer sie bedrückte, aber auf der anderen, faszinierte sie der Anblick so sehr, dass sie sich nicht davon losreißen wollte.

Erst als Hermine aufstand und langsam zum Fenster hinüber ging, machte Ginny ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Als Hermine ihre Finger über das Fensterglas gleiten ließ, kam Ginny schließlich bei ihr an und eine warme Hand legte sich auf Hermines Schulter.

Hermine erschrak nicht, denn sie hatte die Anwesenheit von Ginny gespürt. Eine Weile blieben die beiden einfach so stehen, Ginny unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte und Hermine einfach nur den Moment genießend.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah Ginny kurz in die Augen. Dann ging sie langsam in Richtung Sofa und setzte sich. Ginny folgte ihr und erst als sie saß, fing Hermine an zusprechen: „Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur ein wenig nachgedacht."

Ginny musste lächeln. Es war so niedlich, wie Hermine, als sie aufgehört zu sprechen hatte, auf ihre Hände sah und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ihren Gedanken Hermine mitzuteilen.

Dann überlegte sie jedoch, dass das keine gute Idee war und schnell schlug sie sich die ganze Sache wieder aus dem Kopf, um beim Thema zu bleiben.

„Worüber hast du nachgedacht, Hermine? Du kannst es mir erzählen, vertrau mir!", Ginny sprach leise und eindringlich und Hermine sah ihr in die Augen.

Dann begann sie zu sprechen: „Ginny, ich vertraue dir wirklich, aber die ganze Sache ist nicht so einfach!".

Ginny sah Hermine aufmerksam an, sagte jedoch nichts und nach einer Weile der Stille sprach Hermine weiter: „Na gut. Es geht um ein Mädchen, das ich sehr gut kenne. Sie und ihre beste Freundin sind unzertrennlich. Sie kennen sich schon seit vielen Jahren und gehen auf die gleiche Schule. Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und erzählen sich alles. Aber da gibt es etwas, dass meine Freundin ihrer besten Freundin verheimlicht."

Hermine machte eine kurze Pause und ihr Blick schweifte wieder ab, aber nach kurzer Zeit schien sie sich in die Realität zurückzuholen.

„Was hat sie verheimlicht? Sag es mir, Hermine.", sagte Ginny leise und legte ihre Hand auf die von Hermine. Bei der Berührung lächelte diese und sprach schließlich zögernd weiter:

„Sie hatte Gefühle entwickelt. Gefühle, die nicht normal für beste Freunde sind. Es hatte damit angefangen, dass ihr ständig auffiel, wie wunderschön ihre Freundin doch war. Und das ist auch jetzt noch so. Immer wenn sie ihr in die Augen sieht, muss sie lächeln. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sie berührt, kribbelt ihr ganzer Körper."

Wieder machte Hermine eine kurze Pause. Sie wählte sorgfältig ihre nächsten Worte.

„Ginny, sie kann ohne ihre beste Freundin nicht mehr leben, und will es auch nicht! Sie würde alles für sie tun und alles für sie geben. Es ist mehr als Freundschaft, die sie fühlt! Nein, es ist Liebe.. Das ist es, worüber ich nachdenke.."

Hermines Stimme war immer leiser geworden und am Ende ihres letzten Satzes kaum noch zu hören. Doch Ginny hatte jedes einzelne Wort verstanden.

Noch einmal sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an und Hermine schien irgendetwas in Ginnys Augen zu suchen. Und genau in diesem einen Moment wurde Ginny klar, was Hermine ihr damit hatte sagen wollen.

Auf einmal wusste Ginny, warum Hermine sich in letzter Zeit so komisch verhalten hatte. Ginny strafte sich, es hätte ihr eher auffallen müssen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, was Hermine für sie empfand, denn ihr Verhalten hatte das deutlich gezeigt.

Ginny fühlte sich schuldig, aber gleichzeitig breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aus. Sie wusste nicht woher es kam, oder was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Hermine sah sie erwartungsvoll an, denn sie wusste, dass Ginny verstanden hatte, was sie ihr nicht direkt hatte sagen können.

Die Sekunden verstrichen langsam und schienen endlos zu sein.

Und dann passierte es. Ginny kam Hermine immer näher und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Sie vergaß dabei all ihr Hemmungen und Mauern, die sie um sich aufgebaut hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Mädchen neben ihr. Ginny wurde die Schönheit des Mädchens bewusst, aber eigentlich wusste sie, dass sie das schon immer gesehen hatte.

Ginny kam Hermine immer näher, ohne zu Zögern.

Als sie sich fast berührten, schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Noch einmal sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und dann schlossen beide diese. Während Hermine nicht fassen konnte, dass dies wirklich geschah, wusste Ginny, dass sie diesen Augenblick niemals vergessen würde.

Und in dem Moment, als sich ihr Lippen trafen, als der Regen zu Schnee wurde und der Wind nur noch leise murmelte, wusste Ginny, was das warme, geborgene Gefühl in ihr zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie es schon immer gespürt hatte.

Sie hatte das nicht geplant und doch fühlte es sich an, als ob sie ihr ganzes Leben auf diesen Moment, auf diesen einen Moment, gewartet hatte.

Ihre Unterlippen streiften sich und Ginny fing vorsichtig an Hermine zu küssen. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, sie war wie benebelt. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war dieser Kuss. Sie wollte ihn mehr, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte und als Hermine dann ebenfalls begann sie zu küssen, setzte etwas in Ginny aus.

Jeder Gedanke, der sich auch nur im Ansatz gegen diesen Kuss wehrte, verschwand. Alles um sie herum schien so unwirklich zu sein. Alles, was in diesem Moment für Ginny existierte, war Hermine.

Der Kuss war ruhig, langsam, bedächtig und vorsichtig. Keine von Beiden wollte sie romantische Atmosphäre zerstören.

Und als die beiden Mädchen sich dann wiederwillig aus dem Kuss lösten, der eine Ewigkeit lang gedauert zu haben schien, sagte keine der Beiden ein Wort. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern es bedeutete Verständnis und Vertrauen.

Sie sahen sich lange an und es brauchte keine Worte mehr, um die Gefühle, die zwischen ihnen lagen und sie umgaben, der Anderen mittzuteilen. Sie wussten beide, dass es Liebe war.

Ginny legte sanft ihren Arm um Hermines Schultern und diese ließ ihren Kopf auf Ginnys Schulter sinken. Noch lange saßen sie so da und schließlich war Hermine in Ginnys Armen eingeschlafen.

Der Schnee legte sich weich über das Land, der Wind summte leise vor sich hin und der Mond erschein zwischen den dicken Wolken.

Im Schloss herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre und die dicken Mauern schützen vor der Kälte der Nacht.

Der Gemeintschaftsraum war leer, bis auf zwei Mädchen, die gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen. Die eine beobachtete das Feuer, wie es leise im Kamin brannte, und die Andere schlief ruhig in den Armen der Anderen. Ab und zu war das leise Knacken eines brechenden Holzscheites zu hören, aber sonst herrschte angenehme Stille.

_Es gibt wunderschöne Augenblicke, behalte sie im Gedächtnis!_


End file.
